The present invention relates to a laser device used in aligning a hitch of a towing vehicle with a hitch coupler of a trailer to permit trailer coupling in a fast and easy manner.
When a trailer having a hitch coupler is to be hitched to a towing vehicle having a hitch, it is difficult to align the hitch with the hitch coupler because the driver of the towing vehicle is driving in a reverse direction and care must be exercised in aligning the hitch and hitch coupler together before the hitch coupler can be secured to the hitch.
There are many known systems, mainly mechanical systems, for helping in aligning the hitch with the hitch coupler. An example of this type of device is shown in United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0051654 A1. An improvement on these mechanical systems was made when using light sources for use in the alignment process. Examples of these types of systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,120,052 and 6,386,572 B1.
The present invention provides a significant improvement to known systems by providing an easy and convenient system to permit a user to accurately and quickly align a trailer coupler with a trailer hitch.